Millennium Falcon
The Millennium Falcon, originally known as YT-1300 492727ZED, was a modified YT-1300 light freighter with a storied history stretching back to the decades before the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire. Manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation in 60 BBY, the light freighter was first owned by Corell Industries Limited and underwent several name changes before being bought by the smugglers Kal and Dova Brigger in 48 BBY, and the ship eventually ended up as the property of the secretive Republic Group under the name Stellar Envoy by 29 BBY. The Envoy was destroyed in a collision with a bulk freighter above Nar Shaddaa, but it was rebuilt and served various owners under different names before Quip Fargil named it after the bat-falcon, and it eventually fell into the hands of Lando Calrissian after a game of sabacc—but Calrissian himself lost the ship in another game of sabacc to the smuggler Han Solo several years later. Solo and his Wookiee copilot, Chewbacca, became the ship's most famous and permanent owners, flying the Falcon during their smuggling careers and their subsequent work with the Alliance to Restore the Republic; a fateful trip to the planet Alderaan from Tatooine, ferrying Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker there saw Solo and the Falcon embroiled in the Alliance's affairs and participating in the historic Battle of Yavin—during which Solo and Chewbacca flew the Falcon to save Skywalker from Imperial TIE fighters and allowed him to fire the shot that destroyed the Death Star. Despite Solo's insistence that he did not work for the Alliance, his misadventures continued to draw him back to the Rebels and Princess Leia Organa, and the Falcon was present for many pivotal battles of the Galactic Civil War such as the Battle of Hoth and the Battle of Endor—where Lando Calrissian and his copilot Nien Nunb flew alongside Wedge Antilles into the second Death Star's superstructure and fired the shots that spelled the massive battle station's destruction. Characteristics The Millennium Falcon ''was a YT-1300 light freighter of the YT-1300f variety. Its basic shape was defined by two convex saucers welded together, a pair of front-facing mandibles and an outrigger-style, side-mounted cockpit with transparisteel viewports. Apart from the shape of its chassis, the ''Falcon ''retained very little of its off-the-dock instrumentation. Because its successive owners either upgraded or downgraded every system according to their personal specifications, the freighter ended up becoming a unique ship. These customizations, however, came at the price of reliability, and the ''Falcon was known to suffer frequent breakdowns in the heat of battle. After the circular military-grade sensor dish was lost during the Battle of Endor, the dish was replaced with the base rectangular model which was originally supplied with the ship. Additionally, the Falcon had a dejarik table featuring creatures found throughout the galaxy for the amusement of passengers and crew. The Millennium Falcon's Girodyne SRB42 sublight engines were heavily modified through the addition of a SLAM overdrive that rerouted energy for acceleration bursts. As a result, the ship could fly at a maximum speed of 1,200 kilometer per hour in atmosphere and 3,000 G in space. The stock hyperdrive of the YT-1300 series was replaced with a Isu-Sim SSP05. Although the regular SSP05 was a Class 1 hyperdrive, the one that equipped the Falcon had been jury-rigged "Vandangante style" into a Class 0.5 drive—twice as fast as most warships of the Galactic Empire. According to Ralsius Paldora, the Millennium Falcon's hyperdrive failed 1.22 times more than the one on the YT-2400 light freighter. In addition to its renowned hyperdrive, which supposedly made the Falcon the "fastest ship in the galaxy," the ship was equipped with a backup hyperdrive. Compared to the primary engine, it was much slower and often took several weeks or months to reach the nearest star system. The weaponry of the Millennium Falcon was normally suited for a much larger warship. It included two CEC AG-2G quad laser cannons (one ventral and one dorsal) with enhanced laser actuators and gas feeds, which gave them maximum range and damage. Between the forward mandibles, there were two Arakyd ST2 concussion missile tubes, each of which carried a four-missile magazine. Additionally, a Blastech Ax-108 "Ground Buzzer" blaster cannon mounted near the ventral boarding ramp allowed its crew to defend the ship while on the ground. Duralloy plates salvaged from an Imperial cruiser afforded the Falcon capital ship-class hull armor. The ship had three deflector shield generators: the bow was protected from both lasers and concussion missiles by Torplex and Nordoxicon units, while a Kuat Drive Yards generator shielded the stern.9 The Falcon's combination of sublight speed and maneuverability was comparable to most of the starfighters fielded by the Rebellion and Empire, while its shielding, hyperdrive, and heavy weapons were on par with those typically found on capital ships. These traits made it an ideal choice for General Lando Calrissian's attack run within the bowels of the Death Star II during the Battle of Endor. The Falcon's only real combat weakness was its sheer size in comparison to starfighters. Although the ship had squeezed through many narrow spots in its history, it still lost the oversized sensor dish while trying to get through a particularly tight section of the second Death Star's superstructure. The Falcon's main source of power was a Quadex power core. Its main computer was made of three droid brains. One was cannibalized from a V-5 transport droid, another from a slicer droid. The third was that of L3-37, which began as an R3-series astromech droid brain, but was overlaid with data architecture from an espionage droid, protocol droid processors, and custom state-of-the-art coding. A pair of Gelieg 20m-cp Strobe/C-Beam Lamps, which flooded illumination outside the ship, were mounted on the tips of the front mandibles. In case of emergency landing or crash on water, the Falcon was also equipped with floatation pontoons. History Category:Smugglers ships Category:YT-1300 light freighters